KingoftheDarkness's The Mummy
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: When a bunch of explorers accidentally release a vengeful mummy, they must save the world from destruction. Can they do it? R


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my OC'S

**The Living Death**

The scene starts out with morning in ancient Toongypt. Buildings and monuments could be seen as a chariot races by with the pharaoh of the city, Krolton Dark Heart or other wise known as KingoftheDarkness.

"Thebes," a narrator narrated, "city of the living. Crown jewel of Krolton Dark Heart I."

The scene switches to nighttime where a boy with a black hair and a blood red eye's who was wearing black and red robe over-looked the city as the narrator continued, "Birthplace of David Dark Heart, Krolton's son and high priest, keeper of the dead."

He turned around to see a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing some kind of red robes. "Home of Azula, princess of the Fire Nation and krolton's mistress. No other man could touch her."

She walked down the hallway and she past a being with white hair, green eyes, a grey shirt, and purple tie thing around his waist. He was Kimimaro, one of David's priests and as the princess walked through the curtain, he and the other priests guarded the door.

Azula walked up to David and moved her hand around his face as David kissed her and the narrator said, "But, for their love, they would risk life itself." Unfortunately, David rumpled Azula's once wrinkle-free sleeve.

As the priests tried closing the door so the two could be alone, the doors opened and in stepped Krolton. And he looked mad…

"What are you doing here?" he asked the priests, who kept bowing before him. He stormed to the curtain room where the lovers were while the priests started to close the door again.

Krolton walked in to find Azula leaning on a cat with a hand behind her back, pretending nothing's wrong. Krolton noticed her rumpled sleeve and knew she had been touched.

"Who has touched you?!" Krolton asked furiously. Azula smiled evilly past Krolton, who turned around to see David pulling out a sword and pointing it at his father.

"David!?" Krolton asked in shock as David smirked evilly. "My son?"

Unknown to him, Azula pulled a knife from behind her back and stabbed Krolton in the back! He screamed as David stabbed him. They kept stabbing the doomed ruler until he died.

The priests watched until they heard the doors try to open and voices could be heard. "The Medjai!" David said.

The priests ran to their master and try to help him escape as Azula said, "You must go! Save yourself!"

"No."

"Only you can resurrect me!" Azula said as the doors opened and The Medjai, warriors of the pharaoh, stormed in.

"I won't leave you!" David shouted as the priests pulled him away. "Let's go, lover boy!" a man named Kidomaru said.

"Get away from me!" David shouted, but it was useless as they pulled him away from his lover.

"You will live again," the prince vowed as they pulled him out of the room. "I _will _resurrect you!"

Just then, the Medjai walked in and gaped at the murder scene before them. "Dear God," a Warrior named Axel gasped in horror.

"My body is no longer his temple!" Azula screeched as she stabbed herself and fell over dead.

Later that night, David and his followers could be seen riding through the desert with Azula's body.

"To resurrect Azula," the narrator continued, "David and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body.

They raced across the desert and took her body to Toonaptra, the city of the dead, burial grounds for the sons of pharaohs and final place for Toons."

They were walking down the stairs into the depths of a tomb. "For his love, David dared the gods' anger by traveling deep into the depths of the city with the black Book of the Dead."

As they were down in the tomb, David started to read from the book as the water nearby formed into Azula's soul as it floated to her body. As it went into her body, Azula woke up and David prepared to stab her and raise her back from the dead.

Just then, the Medjai stormed in and seized David and his priests. Since she wasn't stabbed, Azula's soul floated back into the depths of the Underworld.

"The priests were all punished by instant mummification," the narrator narrated as priests were getting mummified, "and David got the worst curse of all: the Hum Dai Curse."

David was strapped to a platform as the warriors held his tongue out. "A curse so terrible that you will never die." A guard held up scissors as they cut off David's tongue. He screamed as they wrapped him up and placed him in a sarcophagus. Just then, a man named Orochimaru poured man-eating scarabs in the sarcophagus and they started to feast on David as they placed the cover on his tomb and locked it up with a strange star-shaped key. They buried the poor prince as the narrator concluded, "If anyone should find him and open the sarcophagus, he shall rise again with a power and the world will fall."

It was now present-day and the place where David was buried was a tall dog-like statue stood. People could be seen mounted on horses as the story-teller stood in the front.

He was a boy with Orange hair and Brown eyes. He was wearing a Black robe and black pants, a black shirt, and Carried a big sword on his back. This was the Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, the new leader of the Medjai.

"The Medjai swore that David would never be released," Ichigo's voice narrated. A battle was about to begin down in the now-in-ruins Toonaptra and the Medjai would make sure nothing would happen. "Until now."

**KOTD: A terrible end for me but an even Terrible end for David. (Glares at David).**

**DDH: Hey you volunteered to be the pharaoh it isn't my fault you got Killed.**

**KOTD: Any ways don't forget to R&R. See you in the next chapter. **


End file.
